


I'm The Only Cat Of My Kind

by Wordsmyth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, Flirting, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Aristocats (1970) References, please suggest tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmyth/pseuds/Wordsmyth
Summary: Chat sees the perfect chance to serenade his partner.





	I'm The Only Cat Of My Kind

Honestly, she was surprised it had taken this long. Between Chat's adoration of puns and his love of Disney, especially old school Disney, it really shouldn't have taken this long.   
  
Though, perhaps, he had exercised some restraint and kept a hold on his sense of humor until the perfect moment presented itself.   
  
Or more aptly, until _she_ presented the perfect moment.   


OoOoOoO

 

It was a standard patrol, really. Throughout the week they patrolled solo, unless one of them was restless, and on Saturday they patrol together.   
  
They'd been running the length of the seine on opposite sides. There'd been an increase of shady figures there, so they felt it'd be a good idea to make it an important part of their patrols to either catch someone or dissuade anyone from plotting there.   
  
She'd had a good week, and a great day. She'd been partnered with Adrien for a physics project. He was handling the science and she was handling the art. And just today they'd spent a few hours at her home working on and finishing it. He'd sat next to her while she was working to make sure it wasn't just pretty but accurate, and she had managed to not completely freak out!   
  
So of course, with Marinette getting all the good luck, Ladybug was bound to catch Marinette's bad luck. It'd been raining a lot lately and a little patches of moss had formed across the river banks. And wouldn't you know it, her foot landed square on one of the mossy patches and flew out from under her.   
  
She didn't quite remember what happened next, all she knows is she landed approximately right side up leaning against the Pont des Arts bridge.

 

OoOoOoO

 

So here she was; a beautiful and somewhat groggy girl laying against a bridge trying to recover her wits and hoping against hope that her partner hadn't seen her fall. She could already imagine all the autumn and traveling puns her partner would make.  
  
Or her father, for that matter. She cared dearly for the both of them, but their ceaseless puns really tried her patience.   
  
But no puns could be heard. Nothing about nice trips or next fall. But she did hear something. It was faint, all she could pick up was mumbling and a few words, "...rony... home... backbone..."   
  
"I'm Abraham... Casey, Thomas.... ally cat..." it was getting louder, it was her partner, but it sounded like he was still on the other side of the river.   
  
"... that wanderlust,... walk the scene... highway dust,... grass that's green..."   
  
' _That sounds familiar. Why does that sound familiar?_ '   
  
"... city streets, showing off... yeah, tellin' my... social elite... cute cat... happen to meet, that I'm..."   
  
' _No. Please no. Anything but that._ ' She'd realized what was happening. What he was saying, no, singing. And she was not pleased.   
  
"Abraham De Lacy, Guiseppe Casey, Thomas O'Malley, O'Malley the alley cat."   
  
He was singing that song from The Aristocats! Admittedly one of her favorite Disney movies, but still! He just kept strutting his way across the bridge, singing that song, and looking more smug than any human or superhero had the right to be.   
  
"That's right! And I'm very proud of that, yeah!" He'd finally finished, leaning over her with that stupid grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive the terrible summary ad tags.


End file.
